Somehow Somewhere
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Somehow, somewhere he knows that the true child of Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura fights for his love and life... -EriolxSakura-


**Somehow Somewhere**

Only he knew about what had transpired. This was not the world that they should live in. They were not supposed to be together. She belonged to someone else in his dreams. Her heart was in the hands of another man.

They lie together, spooning, in the dark. Moonlight washed in from the tall windows. Distant stars twinkled in the night sky. Their hands were laced together tightly; they listened to their heartbeats.

Hiiragizawa Eriol sighed softly and hugged her closer to him. She was warm and breathing and live. Her sweet scent enveloped him with a gossamer web of comfort and familiarity. He was having dreams again…

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, interrupting his train of thought. Her voice was soft, quiet, soothing.

"I'm dreaming again," he told her.

His left hand traveled upwards to trace her back and neck. She shuddered when he paused to play in the sensitive spot at the back of her neck before burying long fingers in her short brown hair. They didn't need to talk sometimes. But they had to.

"What about?" asked his little wife, curious.

"I dreamed about him and you," Eriol answered in his frank and genuine voice. "You were married. You had a child that you sent away to another world where he met his soul-mate…"

Hiiragizawa Sakura looked up. Amusement danced in her emerald green eyes. She snuggled closer to her husband, barely containing her giggles. Feigning curiosity, she asked, "How sick are you to dream of him?"

"You tell me," he chuckled sexily into her ear. "That Li Syaoran and you… You look adorable and cute and so _right_…"

"Stop it," the cherry blossom scolded lightly. "Don't push me to another man. We haven't spoken about him in years. What brought this on?"

Eriol shook his head. "I'm not sure, Sakura."

She hugged him tighter, closer to her heart. Loving him was the only thing she knew. He was her number one. Not magic, not power, not the other most handsome man in the world could make her complete like he did. "Look, Li Syaoran and I weren't meant to be. He's gone from my life. I chose you over him. You're the one who told me that our lives are shaped by our choices. So, are you complaining or what?"

"No ma'am!" He could barely contain his laughter.

"Good," Sakura said firmly "Syaoran-kun and I might've had _something_ when we were young and reckless but it's gone. I married _you_, for God's sake."

Eriol tried harder to compose himself. Seeing his adorable little wife defend him was an entertaining sight. "Yes, yes, I know my dear. But in those dreams, you belonged with him. I was nothing but a father figure, a big brother of sorts…"

"If you know what's good for you, you'd shut up. For the last time tonight, I'm telling you, Li Syaoran is _gone_. We're done. I loved him, he loved me but we're not meant to be," she murmured as she stared directly into his eyes "I have you and Kimihiro who is our only son and the Sakura Cards that I inherited from Clow Reed. Don't count Kero-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Yukito-san and my family… You're everything to me. I'll do anything for all of you…"

"But let's just say that magic that's stronger than either of us is afoot," he said logically "In that other world- I say that loosely because I can't think of a better way to explain this- you and Li Syaoran were _lovers_. You married him. You had a child with him. But everything unraveled when your child wished to rewind time to save his soul-mate who looks extraordinarily like you…"

Sakura stared at him.

"Doesn't it sound thoroughly convincing? I think that other worlds exist," Eriol continued pleasantly, as if they were in his Humanities class. "If our choices had alternatives, its possible isn't it? If you chose Li Syaoran over me…"

She covered his mouth with her hand. Shaking her head, she pushed him down on the bed. When he started flailing, she released him with a sigh. "That's enough, Eriol. If you want more sex, tell me. Don't make weird lies or you're worse than Yamazaki-kun!"

He looked at her reproachfully but didn't say anything. Her emerald green eyes softened. Sometimes she wondered on how boring her life would be if her husband wasn't the second greatest mage in the world and a fantastic liar too. It would be mighty boring indeed. "Darling, I understand. I know, all right? Just zip it for tonight. Its Christmas tomorrow and I want to wake up early for Kimihiro…"

Eriol hugged her to pull her closer to him. Planting a kiss on her bee-stung lips, he smiled. "What about my present?"

"Go find it with Li Syaoran-kun," Sakura said mischievously. "Who knows? We're meant to be…"

"Quiet," he murmured and rubbed her back. "Sorry about that. I just can't help myself from imagining it, I guess…"

"You're really sick," she said, amusement coloring her voice. "He's a good man… You just happened to be more _desirable_."

"Go to sleep," Eriol chided as he kissed her. "We'll talk about desirability tomorrow morning…"

She pinched his arm playfully. "What if I desire a threesome with Li Syaoran?"

He kissed her deeply this time. When they broke apart, his eyes were serious. Sakura giggled again. "_Enough_."

"Enough Li Syaoran for one night," Sakura conceded.

They rearranged themselves more comfortably. Sakura relished his strong and warm arms as they wrapped around her. She loved this part best. They unconsciously synchronized their breathing to calm themselves. She felt her eyes grow heavier.

Eriol watched her as she slumbered.

Only he knew and understood what really happened. She belonged to someone else. She was entrusted to him because he was the one his friend trusted most. But now her heart was in his hands and she belonged to him. They had a firstborn child, a boy they named Kimihiro because he shared his birthday with his mother, and they were together.

He closed his eyes to dream about the day when the distortion in time would be fixed and rightness restored. Somewhere, somehow the true child of Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura was fighting for his love and life. That same child should've been here just as his father should be. But instead, _he_ was there.

Until then he would enjoy what was his right here, right now.

oOoOoOo

Author's Notes: Written for rhap_chan in Tsukimine Shrine Secret Santa activity. Totally random but very possible, isn't it? Merry Christmas, my friend!


End file.
